Inimigos mortais
by ciele-kuran
Summary: O clã Uchiha e Hyuuga Vivem em guerra à muitos séculos, mas essa rixa vai chegar ao fim quando os filhos dos lideres se casarem, a única coisa que atrapalha é que ambos se odeiam.
1. A bela lótus

Na floresta em meio a uma chuva forte uma shinobi corria, de seus inimigos ela estava em uma missão muito importante levar o pergaminho da lótus até a casa de seu clã.

-Porque não desiste logo Hyuuga somos três contra uma.

-Vai se danar Sakura.

Ela continuou correndo, a sua frente Itachi bloqueava a passagem, Sakura não ia a deixar passar.

-Eu não queria fazer isso.

Hinata desapareceu com uma leve brisa.

-Sakura.

Itachi gritou, mas foi tarde de mais à explosão atingiu a ambos, Hinata estava um pouco cansada e foi caminhando o resto do caminho até a clareira, onde seu cavalo estava preso, ela o acalmou enquanto soltava suas rédeas, passando a mão sobre seu focinho.

-Calma garoto, logo vamos estar em casa.

-Será que vão mesmo?

Disse um shinobi sinistro que vinha da escuridão, usava um traje escuro que lhe ocultava boa parte do rosto, apenas seus olhos vermelhos estavam visíveis.

-Vocês são como baratas saindo da floresta, malditos Uchihas.

A batalha foi intensa, ambos estavam ofegantes, não mais na clareira e sim no alto de uma cachoeira, Hinata lançou um ataque na direção do rosto de Sasuke rasgando sua mascara o acertando, ele estava quase caindo da cachoeira, mas não ia sozinho a segurou pelo pulso e ambos caíram .

Ao despertar Hinata tentou se esconder mesmo estando muito ferida, subiu num abrigo numa árvore e acabou desmaiando de fraqueza.

Sasuke também não ficou muito bem depois da luta, ao achar uma trilha de sangue resolveu seguir pensando que ia encontrar uma caverna, mas para sua surpresa encontrou Hinata, podia a matar naquele momento, mas não o fez preferiu ficar deitado próximo a ela se aproveitando de seu calor.


	2. O tiro saiu pela culatra

Sasuke ficou bem ali ao lado de Hinata se aproveitando do calor de seu corpo febril, ambos estavam molhados por causa da queda, ele tossiu um pouco e sangue saiu de sua boca, a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi o rosto de sua inimiga,no qual havia um expressão de fragilidade momentânea.

Ao acordar ele se viu em seu quarto na mansão dos Uchiha, Itachi havia sobrevivido ao ataque e o encontrou.

Podia se ouvir os gritos do corredor da pequena casa de tortura, Suiguetsu continuava com seu trabalho, a morena estava com o short justo rasgado e a blusa de malha sem alça, um de seus seios estava a mostra, as feridas de batalha estavam se agravando e a febre ainda estava em sua face, seu torturado sádico lhe prendeu numa esfera de água a alguns metros do chão e depois a soltou, fazendo cair no chão tossindo, buscando ar, ele lhe puxou pelo cabelo.

- AGORA FALA ONDE ESTA O PERGAMINHO DA LOTUS.

Ela deu um sorriso de canto e respondeu.

-Vai se ferrar, seu filho de uma puta, QUER ME MATAR? VÁ EM FRENTE, QUE SE DANE!  
Ele lhe deu um soco após a resposta e continuou com a tortura até ela cair desmaiada de tal forma que nem com choques ela despertava.

Na manhã seguinte, Itachi e Madara caminhavam pelo corredor.

-Nossa prisioneira não esta colaborando.

-Paciência ela vai falar.

-Como esta Sasuke?

-Ela vai sobreviver.

-Ela fugiu. Disse Suiguetsu afoito para os dois.

-Vamos chamar o Sasuke para nos ajudar a entrarem no quarto dele tiveram uma surpresa, ele estava adormecida com Hinata completamente nua em seus braços, havia sinais de luta por todo o quarto, mas parecia que eles haviam-se entendido.

-Sasuke Uchiha.  
Madara urrou furioso, ele acordou espantado e foi rebocado para fora do quarto.-O que aconteceu.

-Ela estava tentando fugir, nos lutamos e... é...

-FALA LOGO.

-Eu a beijei e nos...

-Não quero detalhes, quero saber como você não resistiu?

-Eu sou fraco. Ele disse abaixando a cabeça, mas pensando.

"Eles acreditaram, agora ela será livre"

-Itachi leve à para os Hyuuga, e marque uma reunião, não vou deixar os Uchihas ficarem conhecidos como violadores, Sasuke se casara com a primogênita dos Hyuuga e selaremos a paz com eles.

-Nani?

Sasuke ficou olhando espantado.

"Não foi isso que eu planejei! Eu nem toquei nela!"


	3. Conforme-se temos de nós casar!

Sasuke caminhava de cabeça baixa ao lado de Madara, ambos adentraram a propriedade dos Hyuuga, sendo recebidos por um grupo de shinobis que os atacaram, Sasuke com um olhar frio e assustador, deixou todos saídos no chão, ficando apenas de pé Neji que antes de atacar o moreno para defender sua honra, foi parado pelo comando de seu tio.

-Basta Neji, eles são convidados.

Com uma saudação gentil eles seguiram o líder do clã até uma sala no interior da mansão, uma mesa de chá estava posta para dois o que significava que Sasuke não iria participar da reunião.

Ela caiu sobre a grama, e levantou-se com dificuldade, segurando a bengala, estava muito ferida, uma das pernas ainda estava quebrada, talvez nunca mais volta-se a lutar.

-Pare de me observar das sombras.

-Não precisa ser tão hostil, só estava olhando.  
-Poderia lhe matar e não teria mais nenhum problema.

-Teria! Seria para sempre uma desonrada e seria morta pelo próprio clã.

-Não será tão fácil, então se acostume Ai!

Ele sumiu nas sombras, Hinata estava com ódio aquele miserável havia armado direitinho, ele não à tocou, mas todos pensavam o contrario, seu sangue fervia, mas se conteve.


	4. Casamento

Sasuke estava terminando de vestir seu traje para a cerimônia do casamento, composta por uma calça solta nas pernas e apertada nos tornozelos à camisa de tecido sem botões por baixo e o roupão azul com linhos dourados.

Ele apanhou a espada e saiu indo para o jardim onde uma pequena cerimônia ao lado do lago estava organizada, havia membros de ambas as famílias e pessoas da vila.

Hinata se aproximou estava de cabeça baixa, vestindo um roupão branco sobre um traje de batalha, nos pulsos varias fitas de cetim, segurava um cajado no qual se apoiava enquanto caminhava na direção do monge que realizaria a união dos clãs.

Poucas palavras foram ditas, ele iniciou a cerimônia segurando a espada nas mãos e apontando na direção esquerda da noiva.

-Com esta lâmina de fio amolado, que corta o coração do inimigo à usarei para protegê-la de todos os males. Ela moveu as mãos de forma majestosa e lenta na direção das mãos dele que seguravam o cabo da espada, as guiou até que ficassem baixas, retirou uma das fitas de seu pulso e amarrou no cabo e a colocou na bainha.

-Leve esta fita vermelha que como o laço formado hoje nunca poderá ser rompido, laços de amor e ódio sentimentos que fluem sempre são mais forte do que as águas de uma cachoeira, pois se tornam laços de sangue.

Eram lindas palavras, embora parecessem vazias, pela forma como ela as pronunciava.

Sasuke colocou um amuleto no pescoço dela, uma corrente dourada extremamente trançada, com um pingente que era uma rosa de seis pétalas, numa trama dourada enfeitada por pedras de corres diferentes, um pente pequeno de jade foi colocado nos cabelos azulados de Hinata, que em silêncio colocou o amuleto em Sasuke, este era feito de uma pedra que tinha quase a mesma tonalidade dos olhos dela.

Apos as bênçãos do monge eles foram para o festejo, como se tudo fosse mil maravilhas, Sasuke já estava planejando seu futuro calmo e tranquilo, tendo ao seu lado todas as noites aquela bela Shinobi, cuja pele macia cheirava a baunilha, aquela que não lhe saia da mente nem por um segundo, talvez fossem felizes, tivessem filhos.

Na carruagem, não ouve conversa apenas o som dos cavalos se fazia presente, foram recebidos pelas servas na casa que de agora em diante seria seu lar.

Hinata entrou no quarto e Sasuke a seguiu fechando a porta, quando este parou a frente da noiva, sedento por um beijo sentiu um forte golpe no estômago que o fez cair paralisado no chão.

-Não consigo me mover! O que fez?

-O que pensou que seriamos uma família? A culpa é sua deste casamento, se conforme isso é apenas um negócio de aparências.

Ela o amarrou e retirou o quimono, amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e colocou sua bandana na testa.

-Vai a uma missão?

-Tempo é dinheiro!

-Mas é nossa...

-Lua de mel? Brinque sozinho vai se divertir bem mais!


	5. Tentativas frustadas

Já fazia alguns meses desde que eles haviam-se casado, Sasuke estava escorado em uma árvore com a cara emburrada, ele se lembrava das suas tentativas de tomar sua mulher.

**Tentativa nº2**

Sasuke batia na porta de forma agressiva.

- É melhor você abrir esta porta logo.

-Vá embora estou tentando dormir.

Sasuke abrir a porta e foi golpeado no estômago perdendo assim a consciência.

**Tentativa nº 3**

Ele estava no quarto quando ela entrou.

- Agora você não me escapa.

Ele disse com um sorriso, mas quem entrou não foi Hinata e sim um grande cão de caça que começou a correr atrás dele.

**Tentativa nº 99**

Hinata estava entrando no quarto foi a ultima coisa que Sasuke viu antes de segui-la.  
Ao despertar se viu longe da casa na montanha, com uma cela de cavalo pressa em suas costas e uma maça com um bilhete posta a sua frente, nesta estava escrito.

" Você é pior que uma mula, coma sua maçã e volte para casa montado em si mesmo assinado sua queria esposa"


	6. Segredos da doce flor

Sasuke entrou em sua belíssima casa furioso como ela podia ter chegado a tanto mandando aquele bilhete para zombar dele, não podia perdoa-la, passou pela área livre onde ela costumava treinar, mas não estava la nem em lugar algum que já tivesse visto, ela só podia estar no quarto.

De forma violenta abriu a porta do quarto que era de correr e feita de madeira deu dois passos para trás por segurança já esperando um ataque que não aconteceu, olhou para o interior do quarto e a viu deitada. Entrou e fechou a porta, se aproximou e a observou esta com varias bandagens pelo corpo, um curativo sobre o rosto e alguns arranhões expostos, não parecia estar muito bem,sentou- se ao lado do futon e se inclinou até seu rosto ficar bem próximo ao dela.

" Ela realmente não esta bem, se estivesse não poderia estar tão perto dela como estou."

Ele sorriu de canto e aproximou seus lábios dos dela e sussurrou:

- Seria tão fácil ... não seria bem pior.

Afastou lentamente seu rosto do dela e apenas ficou sentado a observando, porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? O que mais ela podia querer dele? Elas não eram mais inimigos! Então porque? Porque continuar com todo aquele ódio?

Sasuke esta se preparando para sair quando ela começou a murmurar com uma voz sonolenta.

- Mas não foi minha culpa...Eu não sabia...Ele...O beijo...Morrer.

No meio de algumas palavras identificáveis o sentido do que ela falava se perdeu, mas devia ser algo terrível ela parecia estar sofrendo enquanto as pronunciava, Sasuke se retirou do quarto.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Hanabi a irmã mais nove de Hinata e também sua aluna veio visita-la trazendo-lhe chá.

-Hina-chan acorda!

Sem ouvir uma resposta ela começou a cutucar Hinata que acordou já enforcando sua irmã.

-Onee-chan...me solte!

-Hanabi...Gomen!

Ela a soltou e pois uma das mãos sobre os olhos.

-Você não esta enxergando agora! Não e mesmo?.Perguntou preocupada.

- Já estou quase voltando ao normal!. Ela riu tentando disfarçar.

-Onee-chan por favor não use mais aquela...

-Eu sei o que faço, não se intrometa nas minhas escolhas!. Ela gritou e falou de forma áspera com sua irmã.

Sasuke saiu de perto da porta e se retirou do corredor refletindo sobre o que acabará de escutar.


	7. Entrando em Guerra

Nos dias que se seguiram o país do fogo começou a ter novamente um período difícil, um grupo de ninjas, começou a atacar pequenas vilas e à medida que avançavam em sua carnificina, e dominação se aproximavam de Konoha.  
Em uma sala dentro do prédio principal da vila estavam reunidos membros de diversos clãs da vila.

- Precisamos focar as defesas da vila. Disse com uma voz um pouco impetuosa o representante do clã Yamanaka, Inoichi.

- Está louco se ficarmos esperando eles atacarem, vamos ser massacrados devemos mandar uma unidade de ataque para embosca-los nas passagens das montanhas. Shizune falou enfurecida.

Itachi e outros membros do clã Uchiha permaneceram em silêncio enquanto varias discussões surgiam, o clã Hyuuga nem se encontrava presente.

Quando os participantes da reunião estavam quase partindo para a violência para fazer seus pontos de vista prevalecer, a porta da sala foi rudemente aberta.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, mesmo os Uchiha estavam de olhos arregalados observando a figura que passou pelo arco da porta, era Hinata, seu braço estava sangrando assim como boa parte de seu rosto, as roupas estavam bem rasgadas uma das mangas de sua blusa já não existia mais, as faixas protetoras de seu busto estavam quase se partindo dando uma bela visão de um decote provocante até mesmo para a menos recatada shinobi, mas mesmo assim ela andava elegantemente até o centro da sala.

- Eles estarão aqui em cinco dias...

- Hinata o que aconte...

- Calado. Ela gritou para que Sasuke que estava preocupado com sua situação fica-se quieto.

- Eles não estão vindo apenas pelo norte, mas também pelo sul! Pretendem nos cercar e depois eliminar os que se opuserem a sua dominação.

Sasuke a olhou preocupado, ela com toda a certeza tinha ido investigar os inimigos e se machucou no processo, ela era tão teimosa, que às vezes era doloroso vê-la se destruir.

- Itachi estas são as ordens para os Uchiha memorizem em até 48 horas. Falou em um tom imperativo após lançar um pergaminho selado na direção de Itachi.

- Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi estas são as ordens de vocês terão o mesmo tempo que os Uchiha para se prepararem.

- Porque deveríamos seguir suas ordens? Indagou Inoichi Yamanaka.

Hinata levantou o selo do fogo, um item que só estaria nas mãos de representantes das ordens diretas do senhor feudal do país do fogo.

- Ele estava preocupado e pediu para que Shikamaru Nara prepara-se este plano, ele não pode entrega-lo pessoalmente pois nesta calamidade em que o país se encontra seria um risco ele sair do lado do senhor feudal. Ela apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa a sua frente tentando se manter firme até o fim de sua missão, respirou fundo e continuou.

- Sai prepare outros membros especializados em pintura de combate, para preparar a materialização este mapa.

Ela abriu um pergaminho com varias rotas a partir do abrigo da cidade.

- Não será mais perigoso tira-los do abrigo. Indagou Inoichi.

- Se houver um ataque de terra que desestabilize o solo eles podem morrer soterrados, os tuneis os levaram ao templo do fogo...

- Mas a entrada de civis lá e proibida.

-A Sacerdotisa Shion abriu uma exceção e permitiu por esta única vez a permanência dos civis no templo, para o bem do país do fogo. Respirou de uma forma dolorosa e terminou.

- Em 48 horas todos deveram ter em mente o seu papel e disso que depende esta missão, se apenas um de nós falar mais do que nossas vidas serão perdidas, a vila inteira chegara ao seu fim.

Hinata se virou e saiu da sala, sentiu seu corpo tão pesado e dolorido, a visão já estava embasada e sua cabeça pesava ia cair ali mesmo, sentiu que o chão se aproximava e fechou seus olhos ao abri-los, não estava sobre o piso de madeira e sim sobre as costas de alguém, sobre seu corpo um manto com capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, estava cansada de mais para levantar a cabeça e olhar quem a carregava, mas apos uns segundos não foi necessário o ver para saber de quem se tratava, aquele cheiro familiar amadeirado, suave, extremamente acolhedor e envolvente.

- Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar para chegarmos em casa? Hinata perguntou de olhos fechados, com uma voz doce e extremamente amigável.

- Já chegamos. Respondeu de forma fria e vazia, caminhou pelo interior da mansão e entrou no quarto dela, abaixou-se próximo ao futon para que ela descesse de suas costas.

Ela desceu e ficou sentada, Sasuke sentou ao seu lado e começou a tratar primeiramente o ferimento do braço.

- Como conseguiu estes ferimentos, foi até o inimigo por caso?

- Não.

A energia esverdeada sobre a mão de Sasuke aumentou, como se ele quisesse apressar a sua estadia lá, Hinata percebeu o olhar de irritação dele e continuou.

- Tive de lutar com a sacerdotisa, foi uma exigência para que ela concedesse o passe do templo.

- Deixou que ela te batesse tanto assim?

Hinata abriu a boca para responder, mas não continuou apenas ficou quieta enquanto Sasuke terminava o tratamento.

Sasuke a expiou com o canto dos olhos, ela estava bem calma, na verdade parecia preocupada demais para agir da forma hostil de sempre, não ela não era a de sempre era a verdadeira Hinata que estava ali na sua frente, a Hinata que tem dúvidas, incertezas e defeitos. Ele praticamente a forçou a fixar seus olhos nos dele quando foi tratar do ferimento em sua testa, com sua mão direita gentilmente virou o rosto de Hinata em direção ao seu e com a esquerda começou o tratamento, estava a analisando lentamente, seu rosto estava ficando rubro a medida que Sasuke a encarrava.

- Porque esta me olhando assim? O corte está muito ruim?

- Foi um corte de nada, o preocupante e justamente este, seus ferimentos são leves, mas estavam sangrando demais, você não estava conseguindo se recuperar bem fazendo tantos treinamentos.

- O quanto eu treino é problema meu.

Ela virou o rosto extremamente irritada, Sasuke se levantou e andou na direção da porta falando.

- Não estava-te repreendendo, apenas não quero que você morra. Hinata olhou em sua direção de uma forma amigável, mas não pode ver o rosto de Sasuke, pois ele já havia saído.  
Na manhã seguinte ao acordar e caminhar pela mansão Sasuke se viu em meio a uma possível confusão, pois todos os membros do clã Uchiha estavam por toda parte.

- O que esta acontecendo? Ele perguntou para o seu tio.

- A cerimônia comemorativa de um ano de casamento ou já se esqueceu? Ele sorriu.

Sasuke parou em silêncio pois as mãos sobre a cabeça e depois de olhar para ambos os lados perguntou tentando disfarçar sua apreensão.

- Onde esta a Hinata?

- No jardim, se não me engano com a sua mãe. Madara sorriu novamente de uma maneira miseravelmente sarcástica.

Sasuke sorriu calmamente por fora, embora por dentro estivesse quase explodindo, tudo estaria perdido? Hinata falaria a real situação deles? Se tornaria um motivo de piada? Ou pior o acordo seria rompido?


	8. Não se apegue a ilusões

Hinata sorriu abraçando o manto com que Sasuke à havia coberto a algumas horas, mas parou por uns segundos com uma expressão triste sua franja caída sobre os olhos os ocultavam por completo ela falou bem baixo:

- O que esta fazendo? Sabe que não pode se apegar a esta ilusão!

Ela largou o manto e se levantou indo para seu banho na fonte, onde permaneceu em silêncio sem que nada lhe passa-se pela mente.

Já de volta ao seu quarto que apesar de grande sempre parecia vazio, o piso de madeira escura, paredes claras e sem nenhuma figura nelas, o que aumentava ainda mais o sentimento de solidão que aquele ambiente passava, bem próximo as portas que davam acesso ao jardim de pedras estava o futon em que Hinata dormia.

Ela começou a se vestir atras de um biombo de três painéis, era feito de bambu escuro e papel, nele tinha uma belíssima pintura de flores de ameixeira, já tinha colocado sua roupa casual, uma pequena bermuda preta e justa e uma blusa de tecido de tela, quando por sua mente passou a lembrança de Sasuke lhe falando:

"- Foi um corte de nada, o preocupante e justamente este, seus ferimentos são leves, mas estavam sangrando demais, você não estava conseguindo se recuperar bem fazendo tantos treinamentos.

- O quanto eu treino é problema meu.

- Não estava-te repreendendo, apenas não quero que você morra."

Ela corou e parou por alguns segundos caminhou até o armário e pegou uma caixa, ao abri-la deixou que suas mãos deslizassem sobre o macio tecido de algodão violeta de que era feito aquela yukata cheia de bordados de lindas borboletas douradas, sobre esta ainda dentro da caixa estava guardado o colar que Sasuke lhe deu no dia da cerimônia de casamento deles.

Ela sorriu e voltou para o biombo onde tirou o que estava vestindo e colocou a yukata, enquanto amarrava a fita em volta da cintura falou para si mesma:

- Não faz mal pegar leve só até o plano começar! né?

Gentilmente colocou o colar e escondeu por dentro de seu traje, caminhou até o futon e pegou o manto de Sasuke, ela o dobrou bem devagar deixando que seus dedos macios e delicados escorregassem por toda a superfície do tecido, dobrou primeiro as mangas, depois o capuz e por último a parte central.

Saiu de seu quarto abraçada com ele, indo na direção do quarto de Sasuke que ficava do outro lado da mansão, não havia ninguém nos corredores como de costume, Hinata falou baixinho apenas para si:

- Esta hora ele ainda não foi dormir, deve estar treinando como sempre.

Ela corou por alguns segundos com a lembrança de Sasuke treinando em seu quarto, sem sua camisa deixando seus músculos expostos, aquele abdome bem definido cheio de suor que parecia ate brilhar, seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto enquanto ele luta com seus inimigos inexistentes, sua respiração desgastada soprando quente fugindo de seus lábios que pareciam sussurrar com aquela voz grossa. Hinata balançou sua cabeça de forma negativa tentando espantar aquela lembrança, mas isso só a levou a outra possibilidade.

-Ela pode estar dormindo...

Lembrou-se dele apos uma missão chegando exalto e cuidando de suas feridas sem o auxilio das servas da casa, se vestindo e indo dormir, com as faixas sobre suas feridas que pareciam ser tão dolorosas, como seria bom poder compartilhar desta dor apenas para que seu fardo fosse aliviado, seus olhos fechados mergulhados na inconsciência da exaustão, seu ressonar tão suave como o de uma criança, alguns fios de cabelo caídos sobre o rosto, ela com suas mãos os removendo e o observando no seu tão merecido repouso.

Ela sorriu e parou próximo à porta, não havia luz acessa no quarto apenas a luz da lua que o iluminava através da porta do jardim que estava aberta, Hinata espiou por uma brecha deixada na porta do corredor que estava entre aberta, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a cena que se passava no interior do quarto, sobre Sasuke estava uma mulher, ela realmente era bonita, cabelos negros e um corpo bonito, Hinata logo a reconheceu, era uma serva da casa que estava beijando aquele a quem deveria chamar de senhor, que por baixo desta apenas aceitava seu beijo, as mãos dele sobre os braços da moça se puseram com força a jogando para o lado e se pondo sobre esta.

Não podia ver mais Hinata saiu dali o mais rápido possível sem fazer muito barulho, foi para o jardim principal e se sentou embaixo de uma ameixeira onde começou a chorar ainda com o manto em suas mãos.

-Disse para não criar esperanças, sabe que não pode dar a ele o que merece...

- Não pode porque e suja.

Uma voz na escuridão se fez presente, era um homem, Hinata secou os olhos e se levantou, um pouco furiosa.

-Quem esta ai?

Perguntou de forma altiva.

-Não precisa se irritar sou apenas eu.

Itachi surgiu bem próximo de Hinata com uma expressão seria.

-O que quis dizer com que sou suja.

-Não vamos fazer este joguinho...

Ele começou a andar ao redor dela falando.

-Sei bem sobre suas condições, e sobre a farsa deste casamento.

-Meu casamento não e uma far...

-Mentira!

Ele gritou bem perto dela passou seu dedo indicador direito sobre o rosto de Hinata e parou sobre seu queixo.

-Pode enganar a todos eles, mas não a mim sei bem o quanto podre você é! Podia guardar segredo, mas não vale a pena você roubou algo de mim e agora eu irei tirar algo de você.

-Sabe o que isto faria com os dois clãs?

Ela falou de forma desesperada.

Com um olhar sínico e um sorriso debochado Itachi lhe respondeu.

-Eu sei e não me importo.

Eu lábios se uniram num beijo, Hinata sentiu seu coração apertar era como se sua alma fosse ser arrancada do corpo, não era a primeira vez que se sentia assim.

Chegou em seu quarto aos prantos, sob as unhas das mãos uma camada de terra, se deitou e abraçou aquele manto, que naquele momento era seu único consolo.

Acabou por adormecer e somente despertou quando Mikoto a estava cutucando.

- Ohayo!

Ela disse de maneira enérgica sentada ao lado do futon enquanto Hinata abria seus olhos ainda confusa,

- Mikoto-Sama?

Hinata não sabia o que fazer, apenas se sentou rapidamente e tentou disfarçar.

- Onde esta o Sasuke?

Mikoto perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

-Esta no outro quarto...

-O Kami-Sama o que ele faz lá.

-Eu estava machucada de uma missão e pedi para ele ir para lá!

Hinata falou de forma pausada para tentar perceber se Mikoto iria acreditar na sua explicação.

-Que gentil da parte dele aceitar fazer isso.

Hinata respirou aliviada, por ela ter acreditado.

-O que faz aqui?

-Como assim, e véspera do aniversario de um ano de vocês, Viemos todos para cá!

Ela sorriu para desespero de Hinata que tentou sorrir também, mas com uma expressão um pouco nervosa.

-Vamos dar um passeio na jardim quero conversar com você.

-Esta bem!

Ela sorriu ainda nervosa e seguiu com Mikoto para o jardim.

- Estou aqui para lhe falar sobre uma certa tradição, que acontece no aniversario do primeiro ano do casal.

-Tradição?

-Uma especie de brincadeira, mas e bem seria, quando a esposa não tem um filho ou fica gravida no primeiro ano e realizada uma especie de caçada, na qual a noiva sera o premio...

-Premio?

Hinata perguntou um pouco apavorada com a ideia.

-Isso no final do dia quem estiver com a noiva se tornara seu marido.

-Que tradição e esta? Isso e loucura!

-Não é! Vem desde o começo do clã, por causa de uma briga de dois irmão, A noiva se casou com o mais novo, o mais velho queria mata-los para evitar isso o líder do clã falou que se apos o primeiro ano de casados eles não tivessem um filho que o mais velho teria uma chance de ter a noiva, depois do dia tentando ficar com ela ele perdeu e ela continuou com o seu marido o mais novo, desde então repetimos esta cerimônia.

-Alguém já trocou de marido, com isso?

-Eu!

-Mikoto-Sama

-Isso eu não era casada com o pai do Sasuke era casada com o tio dele Madara, mas ele não me amava, quando Fugaku me ganhou ele me tratou bem e tivemos nossos filhos, espero que no final do dia de amanhã você termine com um dos meus filhos, pois eu quero netinhos!

Hinata corou e ficou bem sem graça, antes que pudesse falar algo sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, e a voz que se espalhou próximo a seus ouvido a fez ficar arrepiada.

-Pare de encher a cabeça dela com preocupações mãe.

Era Itachi Hinata sentiu seus joelhos tremerem quase caiu. Em sua mente só vinha as imagens dele caído aos seus pés e dela e depois ela em meio a floresta cavando com suas próprias mãos uma cova para esconder o corpo, com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas e uma dor forte em seu peito. E agora como como podia estar ali?

Ele sussurrou de forma rápida e discreta ao seu ouvido.

-Era apenas um genjutsu, mas quando eu tiver você no final do dia amanhã, todos saberão a verdade.

Um som de tapa se estalou no ar Sasuke que acabara de chegar acertou a mão de Itachi para que solta-se Hinata.

-Como ele é nervoso.

Disse de maneira debochada.

-Não a toque! Ela não é sua!-Sasuke disse de uma forma bem seria acolhendo Hinata contra seus braços.

-Até amanhã, depois disso ela não será de mais ninguém!-Seu olhar era bem ameaçador, eles se encararam de forma tão seria, que por alguns segundos parecia ter algumas fagulhas.

-Deixem para competir amanhã!

Mikoto falou bem irritada se metendo entre os três, Itachi sorriu e se retirou acompanhado por sua mãe.

- Você esta bem?

Hinata não respondeu apenas caminhou com Sasuke que a conduzia para longe ela ainda estava um pouco abalada pelo seu encontro com Itachi.

-Esta zangada?

Perguntou enquanto observava a yukata que ela vestia, estava tão bonita, nem parecia ser aquela shinobi que sempre o agredia.

- O-Obrigada...

Sua voz saiu baixa e macia ela estava de cabeça baixa, Sasuke a puxou delicadamente para que se senta-se ao seu lado a sombra de uma ameixeira que estava bem próxima a eles.

-Hinata tenho algo para lhe contar.

Hinata permaneceu em silêncio, sentada tão próxima de Sasuke que lhe podia ouvir as batidas do coração, seu rosto começou a corar involuntariamente, apesar dela tentar manter sua respiração calma era difícil de forma que soltou um suspiro um pouco pesado.

-Mandei Akemi embora da mansão.

-Akemi? Quem?

Hinata perguntou, olhando Sasuke com uma expressão confusa e embaraçada.

-Uma empregada de cabelos escuros...

Ficou bem claro no rosto de Hinata que ela sabia bem de quem se tratava, era mulher que ela havia visto na noite anterior com ele.

- Porque?

Perguntou disfarçando como quem não sabe de nada.

-Ontem ela tentou me tomar a força para si...

-Isso não teria sido o contrario?

-Não, ela tentou me seduzir se passando por você, mas seria impossível para ela imitar a única flor que existe no universo para mim.

Hinata desviou os olhos e falou bem baixinho.

-Baka.

- Só queria que soube-se disso.

Ela sorriu achando um pouco engraçada a reação de Hinata, que não saiu de perto dele mesmo estando tão embaraçada, vestida na yukata violeta com aqueles lindos bordados de borboletas douradas, até que reparou uma mancha de terra no barrado, pensou em falar algo, mas estragaria aquele momento raro.


End file.
